saranghae hyung
by diza.sari97
Summary: luhan sangat menyanyangi adiknya yang bernama sehun. sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal luhan berjanji pada dirinya untuk menjaga dan melindungi sehun. tapi bagaimana jika luhan pergi? siapa yang akan menjaga dan melindungi sehun?


Author : DIZA ULLAYYA  
Cast : SEHUN,LUHAN,XIUMIN  
Tittle : SARANGHAE HYUNG  
Length : ONESHOOT  
Genre : brothership  
Rating : T

 _"Sehun-a ireona! Ini sudah jam 6, nanti kau terlambat"_ luhan membangunkan sehun.

 _"5 menit lagi hyung"_ ucap sehun yang masih malas membuka selimutnya.

 _"Aigoo ini sudah siang, kau bisa terlambat nanti. Palli ireona!"_ luhan menarik selimut yang masih menempel di badan sehun.

Sehun pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Sementara Sehun mandi, Luhan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun sudah rapi dengan seragamnya dan ia menuju meja makan.

 _"sehun-a makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu."_

 _"arraseo hyung"_

 _"bagaimana ujianmu?"_

 _"ahh sangat menyebalkan, soal-soalnya sangat sulit hyung, ahh aku benar-benar benci dengan ujian."_

 _"kkkk~ sehun-a kau harus rajin belajar, sebentar lagi kau kelas 3. Kau harus giat."_

 _"hmmhh .. arraseo hyung."_

 _"jika kau mendapat nilai 10 pada ujianmu aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, bagaimana?"_

 _"jinjja? Arraseo aku pasti akan mendapatkan nilai 10 dan aku akan menguras isi dompetmu hyung haha"_

 _"heol~ kau harus dapat 10"_

 _"arraseo, hyung aku berangkat dulu"_

 _"geure, hati-hati"_

Beberapa menit setelah Sehun berangkat sekolah, Luhan juga berangkat ke tempat kerjanya, Luhan bekerja di "EL-DORADO CAFÉ".

 _"annyeonghaseyo"_ sapa luhan

 _"ohh luhan kau sudah datang."_ Sapa Xiumin

 _"ne ~"_

Luhan bekerja seperti biasa, melayani pelanggan yang memesan makanan, membersihkan meja, dan merapikan cafe. Luhan adalah laki-laki yang bersih dan rapi, tak jarang dia mendapat pujian dari bosnya. Luhan juga sangat akrab dengan karyawan yang lain terutama Xiumin.

 _"BRAAAAKKKKKKK…."_ Luhan terjatuh ke lantai dan gelas yang dibawanya pecah.

 _"AIGOO LUHANN !"_ xiumin langsung membopong luhan ke ruang istirahat.

Xiumin mengoleskan minyak kayu putih ke hidung Luhan.

 _"engghhh~"_ luhan mulai sadar

 _"Luhan?"_

 _"eoh, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"_

 _"kau tadi pingsan. Apa kau sakit?"_

 _"entahlah, kepalaku mendadak pusing tadi."_

 _"kita ke rumah sakit sekarang"_

 _"Aniyo, gwaenchanayo"_

 _"Jinjja? Gwaenchana?"_

 _"emm jangan khawatir"_

 _"geure ~"_

" _hyung, aku mau beli bubble tea, apa kau juga mau?"_

 _"neee~ belikan aku rasa coklat"_ jawab luhan

 _"arraseo"_

 _"aww~"_ teriak luhan sambil memegangi kepalanya

 _"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?"_ Tanyakan Sehun panik

 _"EMM gwaenchana"_ Luhan tersenyum bertanggung jawab

 _"jinjjayo? Apa kepalamu sakit?"_

 _"aniyo, jangan khawatir, cepat beli bubble tea nya, aku sangat ingin minum itu sekarang"_

 _"Geunde hy ..."_

 _"pergilah"_ luhan memotong ucapan sehun.

Sehun pergi membeli bubble teanya. Luhan terus memegangi kepalanya, sangat sakit. Luhan berusaha bangun dari duduknya dan mencari obat pereda sakit, setelah minum obat itu rasa sakit di kepala luhan perlahan hilang.

 _"ahh kenapa sakit sekali?"_ gumam luhan

 _"hyung aku pulang"_

 _"kau pulang? Mana punyaku?"_

 _"cakkam. Drama sudah mulai, bagaimana kita minum bubble tea bersama sambil menonton drama? Aku juga membeli camilan tadi"_

 _"heol~ kajja"_ luhan merangkul sehun dan menuju ruang tv.

2 jam berlalu sekarang Sehun tertidur di kaki Luhan. Luhan bisa melihat wajah sehun dengan sangat jelas, perlahan luhan mengelus rambut sehun.

 _"aigooo uri sehunie sudah besar dan menjadi tampan sekarang"_

Luhan menggendong sehun menuju kamar, membaringkan sehun ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti sehun. Luhan melihat sekeliling kamar sehun penuh dengan buku yang berserakan. Luhan membereskan buku-buku itu dan menaruhnya ke meja belajar sehun, setelah semua rapi luhan mematikan lampu dan keluar dari kamar sehun menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Saat ingin tidur tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu muncul lagi.

 _"ahh kepalaku"_ rintih luhan.

Luhan segera memejamkan matanya agar tidak terlalu merasakan sakit kepalanya.

Keesokan harinya luhan kembali bekerja d café seperti biasa.

 _"luhan? Kenapa kau tidak mengambil cuti?" Tanya xiumin_

 _"cuti? Untuk apa?"_

 _"bukankah kau sedang sakit? Apa kau sudah sembuh?"_

 _"Gwaenchanayo, jangan khawatir,"_ jawab Luhan tersenyum.

 _"geurae? Jika kau butuh pertolongan datanglah padaku"_

 _"ne ~ gomawo umin-a"_

Sekarang pukul 16.00 KST, waktu luhan kerja habis.

 _"xiumin-a aku duluan, annyeong"_

 _"ohh annyeong"_

Sesampainya di rumah, luhan segera masuk ke kamarnya karena sakit di kepalanya muncul lagi. Luhan terus memegangi kepalanya, tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai, luhan berusaha bangkit namun terjatuh lagi.

 _"hyung aku pulang, apa kau sudah pulang?"_ teriak sehun

Luhan mendengar sehun tapi luhan tidak kuat berdiri saat ini, sehun tidak boleh tau jika ia sedang kesakitan sekarang.

 _"hyung, kau sudah pulang?"_ teriak sehun lagi

Luhan berusaha menjawab sehun _"ohh sehun-a aku sudah pulang, aku di kamar mandi"_

 _"ahh di kamar mandi rupanya"_ gumam sehun

Luhan bangkit dan duduk di kasurnya.

 _"sebenarnya aku kenapa? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kepalaku sakit sekali?"_ gerutu luhan

 _Tokk..tokk..tok .. Sehun menggedor Pintu KAMAR Luhan._

 _"masuklah"_

Sehun membuka pintu dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar luhan

 _"annyeong hyung"_ sehun menunjukkan aegyo pada luhan

 _"haha wae?"_ Luhan Tersenyum

Sehun masuk ke kamar dan duduk di kasur bersebelahan dengan luhan.

 _"aa waeyoo?"_ luhan tertawa

 _"hyung, sepertinya aku akan menguras semua isi dompetmu kkk~"_ sehun senyum sinis

 _"ahh kau mendapat nilai 10 di ujianmu?"_ Tanya luhan semangat

 _"ttaadaaaaaaa bahkan aku mendapat 10 di 3 mata pelajaranku"_ jawab luhan sambil menyerahkan hasil ujiannya pada luhan

 _"whooaaaa jinjjayoo?"_ luhan melihat hasil ujian sehun

 _"aku Hebat kan?"_

 _"aigoo kau sangat bekerja keras, aku bangga padamu sehun-a"_ luhan mengelus rambut sehun

 _"kapan kita jalan-jalan?"_

 _"emm besok minggu kan? Besok kita pergi, kau ingin kemana?"_

 _"bagaimana jika piknik di pantai?"_

 _"heol~ ide bagus, kalau begitu malam ini kau harus membantuku menyiapkan makanan, oke?"_

 _"arraseo"_ sehun tersenyum lebar.

Malam harinya sehun dan luhan menyiapkan makanan yang akan di jadikan bekal piknik besok. Luhan membuat sushi dan membeli ramyun. Sehun memotongi buah dan menyiapkan tempat untuk makanan.

Pagi datang, sehun sangat bersemangat pagi ini, ia segera bersiap untuk piknik bersama hyungnya. Luhan dan sehun sarapan bersama, setelah sarapan mereka mengemasi barang ke mobil dan berangkat ke pantai.

2 jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di pantai. Sehun menikmati hembusan angin.

 _"hyaaaa sehun-a cepat pasang tikarnya !"_ suruh luhan

 _"ne ~ ne arraseo hyung"_

Semuanya siap, tikar dan makanan sudah tertata dengan rapi.

 _"whuaaa udaranya sangat sejuk"_ ucap sehun

 _"emm Kau Senang?"_

Sehun mengangguk _"emm aku senang"_

Luhan dan sehun sangat menikmati piknik kali ini, mereka bermain air bersama, makan bersama, membuat berbagai bentuk dari pasir pantai bersama, mengambil selca bersama. Ini benar-benar hari yang indah, kenangan yang sangat indah.

Hari ini luhan mengambil hari libur. Ia pergi ke rumah sakit setelah sehun berangkat sekolah. Luhan ingin konsultasi dengan dokter tentang sakit kepalanya yang akhir-akhir ini muncul.

 _"apa dok? Kanker otak?"_ ucap luhan tak percaya

 _"ya anda terkena kanker otak, kondisi anda saat ini sangat lemah. Apa ada keluarga yang mempunyai penyakit ini?"_

 _"ne~ uri appa punya penyakit ini dulu"_

 _"mungkin dari keturunan, saya akan memberi resep obat penghilang rasa sakitnya"_

 _"dok, berapa lama saya akan bertahan?"_ Tanya luhan, kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _"mungkin 1-2 bulan. Jangan khawatir kita akan berusaha. Kau juga jangan patah semangat"_

 _"1 bulan?"_ air mata luhan berjatuhan, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini bukan penyakitnya, tapi SEHUN. Siapa yang akan menjaga sehun jika dia pergi?

Luhan pulang kerumah dengan perasaan campur aduk, pikirannya kacau sekarang. Bingung dan takut yang sekarang dirasakannya. Luhan tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Xiumin nama itu terlintas di kepala luhan. Luhan menghubungi xiumin dan mengajaknya bertemu d suatu tempat. Luhan menceritakan semuanya pada xiumin.

 _"kau serius?"_ Tanya xiumin

 _"xiumin-a aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

Ini pertama kalinya xiumin melihat luhan menangis.

 _"luhan tenanglah. Apa sehun sudah tau?"_

 _"aniyo, dia tidak boleh tau tentang ini."_

 _"TAPI ..."_

 _"xiumin-a jebal jangan beritahu sehun, aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih. Dia masih masa ujian sekarang aku takut dia tidak bisa berkosentrasi. Jebal xiumin-a jebal"_ luhan memotong omongan xiumin

Xiumin menangguk _"arraseo, aku tidak akan mengatakan"_

Luhan memeluk xiumin _"aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"_ air mata luhan mengalir sangat deras. Xiumin berusaha menenangkan, sesekali air matanya juga jatuh tapi segera di usapnya.

 _"luhan sekarang kita pulang, kau harus istirahat. Kajja"_

Xiumin mengantar luhan sampai rumah. Ternyata sehun sudah menunggu luhan diluar rumah.

 _"aigoo hyung, kau darimana saja? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku jika mau pergi?"_

 _"ahh mianhae sehunnie aku tidak sempat pamit tadi"_

 _"hyaaa sehun-a kau ini hyungmu baru pulang tapi kau sudah marah-marah"_

 _"aniyo xiumin hyung, aku hanya khawatir"_

 _"hmmhh.. geure aku pulang dulu, kalian istirahatlah. Kau masih ujian kan sehun? Segera tidur"_

 _"ne hyung, gomawo sudah mengantar luhan hyung pulang"_

Xiumin meninggalkan sehun dan luhan. Sehun membawa luhan masuk ke rumah.

 _"tidurlah sehun-a ini sudah malam"_

 _"hyung?"_ panggil sehun

 _"wae?"_

Sehun menghampiri luhan yang duduk di sofa dan langsung memeluk luhan.

 _"Kau kenapa a..aigooo?"_

 _"hyung, kemarin aku bermimpi eomma dan appa"_

 _"jinjja? Kau merindukan mereka?"_

 _"emm bogoshippo"_

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan memasang wajah cute ke luhan

 _"haha sekarang kenapa?"_ Tanya luhan sambil tertawa

 _"1 bulan lagi hyung ulang tahun, hyung ingin kado apa dariku?"_

 _"ahh 1 bulan lagi ya? Kau ingat ternyata"_

 _"tentu saja aku ingat. Hyung adalah hyung ku"_ sehun tersenyum lebar

Mata luhan mulai berkaca-kaca, bagaimana jika di hari ulang tahunnya nanti luhan sudah pergi?

 _"hyung? Kau menangis?"_

 _"ah aniyoo aku tidak menangis, aku laki-laki tidak mungkin menangis"_ luhan berusaha tegar

 _"hyung ingin kado apa dariku?"_

 _"aku tidak ingin kado apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihatmu selalu sehat dan ceria"_ luhan memegang kedua pipi sehun.

 _"tentu aku selalu sehat dan ceria karena aku selalu disampingmu hyung"_ sehun tersenyum

 _"geure, kau selalu bersamaku. Sekarang tidurlah ini sudah larut"_

 _"arraseo, saranghae hyung"_

 _"nado saranghae sehunnie"_

Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya ia sudah menahan air matanya dari tadi. Bagaimana jika luhan pergi dari sisi sehun? Siapa yang menjaga sehun? Luhan tidak ingin melihat sehun sedih dan menangis. Luhan terus menangis hingga tanpa terasa matanya terpenjam dan akhirnya tertidur

 **1 bulan kemudian**

 _"sehun-a kau dimana?"_ teriak luhan

 _"waeyo hyung?"_

 _"kemarilah aku punya sesuatu untukmu"_

Sehun berlari kearah luhan _"waeyo hyung?"_

Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya _"taadaaaaa"_ memberikan sebuah kado pada sehun

 _"ige mwoya hyung?"_ Tanya sehun penasaran

 _"bukalah, kau pasti suka"_ luhan tersenyum

 _"earphone baru? Aigoooo gomawo hyung"_ sehun memeluk luhan

 _"cheonmayo, Kau Suka?"_

 _"sangat suka, jeongmal gomawoyo"_

Luhan tersenyum lebar ia berhasil membuat sehun senang hari ini. Tiba-tiba luhan kehilangan keseimbangan dan….

BRUUUUKKKKK… luhan terjatuh ke lantai

 _"hyung! Luhan hyung! Hyung!"_ sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh luhan tapi luhan tetap tidak sadarkan diri

 _"hyung kau kenapa? Hyung ireona ! hyung !"_

Sehun segera menelpon ambulance dan membawa luhan ke rumah sakit. Xiumin juga menyusul sehun ke rumah sakit.

 _"mwo? Aniyoo luhan hyung selalu sehat dok, tidak mungkin terkena kanker"_ teriak sehun tak percaya

 _"sehun-a tenanglah"_ xiumin berusaha menenngkan

 _"dok, tolong lakukan sesuatu, selamatkan teman saya dok"_

 _"kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin"_

Dokter masuk ke ruangan luhan. Kali ini air mata sehun mengalir sangat deras, pipinya yang putih kini basah karena tangisannya. Sehun benar-benar terpukul sekarang.

" _mianhae sehun-a aku tidak memberitahu penyakit hyungmu padamu"_

Sehun menatap wajah xiumin _"hyung, jadi hyung sudah tau?"_

Xiumin mengangguk _"mianhae"_

 _"sejak kapan?"_

 _"luhan terkena kanker dari 1 bulan yang lalu"_

Sehun makin terpuruk, bagaimana bisa hyung satu-satunya yang dia punya sakit tapi ia tidak mengetahuinya, sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Xiumin menenangkannya dan memeluk sehun.

 _"Bersabarlah hunnie"_

 _"hyung, bagaimana jika luhan hyung pergi?"_

 _"aniyo, luhan pasti kuat"_ kali ini xiumin tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya

 _"luhan hyung hiks,.. luhan hyung, jebal jangan pergi luhan hyung jeballl"_ sehun terus menangis.

2 jam kemudian

Dokter keluar dari ruangan, xiumin dan sehun langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

 _"dok, bagaimana keadaan hyung saya?"_

 _"maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi pasien luhan tidak bisa di selamatkan"_

Tatapan sehun kosong, sehun benar-benar sedih ia langsung masuk ke ruangan dan memeluk tubuh luhan yang sudah ditutupi selimut putih.

 _"hyung ! ireona hyung ! jebal ireonaa! Hyung ! hyungg! Luhan hyung!"_ sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh luhan

 _"sehun, kau harus ikhlas"_

 _"aniyo hyung, luhan hyung tidak boleh pergi hyung"_ air mata sehun semakin deras wajahnya sangat merah sekarang.

Xiumin memeluk sehun, sehun tetap menangis di pelukan xiumin, kali ini sehun harus kehilangan hyung kesayangannya.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun luhan. Sehun pergi ke makam luhan

 _"annyeong hyung, saengil chukkhae. Happy birthday hyung umurmu bertambah hari ini, apa kau tidur nyenyak?" air mata sehun mulai berjatuhan_

Sehun menaruh bunga di makam luhan

 _"hyung aku sendirian di rumah. Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukan suaramu, hyung aku mendapat rangking 1 di kelas semester ini, aku membuatmu bangga kan? Hyung bogoshippo"_

Sehun mengusap air matanya dan pulang kerumah. Sampai di rumah sehun masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka laci meja blajarnya sehun mengambil foto-foto selca nya bersama luhan saat mereka piknik di pantai.

 _"hyung, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau sakit?"_

Sehun mengambil earphone pemberian terakhir luhan padanya. Senyum terakhir luhan masih sangat jelas di ingatan sehun.

 _"hyung, aku janji akan membuat mu bangga, saranghae hyung"_

-SELESAI-


End file.
